The Queen Bee And The Geek
by DaKiller
Summary: Heather is sad because everyone hates her... Everyone But a certain geek. HeatherXHarold One-Shot Rated T for some words.


**Yeah, sorry for the bad grammar, ok? English is not my mother language. Just ignore it and read :D**

The events of this story happened in TDA, between One Million Bucks, B.C. and Million Dollar Babies, after Heather got the red wig and after Courtney joined the show.

**"They're so annoying that if wasn't the 1 million prize, I'd have gave up on this thing already.'' Tought Heather while looking herself at the mirror, combing her wig. That was a hot night after another reward challenge. Everyone were outside the trailers, chating and eating. But Heather was inside her trailer, she didn't want to join them. ''Why I would join them?'' She tought. ''They hate me. Okay, I admit. I was really mean last season. But it's just a game! They deserve my bad behavior. They just can't see how valuable and important I am. I wish someone could...''**

''Well, that's enough.'' Heather said to herself. Her wig was well combed, it even looked like real hair. It was already 11PM, Heather wasn't tired, just WELL bored. She looked trough the window, and saw her teammates celebrating joyfully. Looking and envying Beth and Lindsay's friendship, she sighed: ''I wish I had THAT frienship with someone. A real friendship with someone who wouldn't judge me by my behavior...'' Heather couldn't stand the smelly trailer anymore, so she decided to go outside, well at least for breath some fresh air.

**Going outside wasn't a bad ideia at all. They were normal. Duncan offered to her some chips. Beth made fun of her bald head. Courtney was talking to her lawyers and Justin was admiring his beauty. They were normal. Heather said a general ''hi'' to everyone and some said ''hi'' back. She stayed there for a while, and quickly went away. She was out for a walk. At that time, she didn't realize that Harold wasn't there with the others. While walking, she straightened her wig all the time. ''Stupid wig. Why can't you stay on my head?''. She walked and she saw Harold, she stopped and hid to watch him carefully.**

Harold was doing tricks with his num-yos. He had great techniques and never miss scores. Heather knew he was loner by option, so she knew he was away for better training. Heather really likes Harold's abilities with unsual things. She watched him with wide open eyes. Harold didn't realize, but one of his num-yos fell from his pocket and rolled up to Heather. She grabbed it and thought: ''If he can do it, I can do it.'' Heather payed even more attetion to Harold's hands and tried to do the same. Once. Twice. Three times. Four. Five. After the 13th try, she became upset and nervous. And thanks to that behavior, she got stucked to the num-yo's strings. She shouted a low scream of nervous, and Harold heard her and went to where she was hidden, to see what was that noise.

**''Heather? What are you doing here?'' He asked, while looking deeply in her eyes. ''Uh, nothing.'' Heather answered. ''Did you try to do num-yo tricks? You probaly made something wrong.'' ''That's not your business.'' Said Heather. ''Let me Untie you.'' Said Harold, while untied Heather. It wasn't hard. She whispered thanks to him. Those kind of words are really not her type. ''So, what's up? Why are you here?'' ''Oh Harold, shut up and leave me alone.'' Heather was feeling lonely and sad, but she would never open her heart. For her, strong and mean girls don't cry. ''Heather, there's something upseting you. My perception skill can feel it. Come on, tell me.'' At that time, Heather still wanted to be a 'strong' girl, who could hide feelings. But she couldn't take it anymore, she had to relieve with someone.**

''You wanna know why am I here? Okay, I'll tell you! I'm here to be away of those jerks! Why I would stay with a bunch of losers that HATE ME and have to remind me all the time the fact that I DON'T HAVE HAIR!'' After screaming what she was feeling, she took a long breath. It had a small silence. Then Harold broke it: ''You're right, why would stay with people who hate you? But you don't care about their opinions, right?'' ''Yeah, I don't. But it sometimes it hurts, you know? I know they're a bunch of losers, my TDI rank is the highest now among them, but it really hurts when you stop to think that you don't have any friends here. That your alliances don't work anymore. That everyone will vote you out as soon as possible. I'm mean, I know, but I have a lot of good points, such as strategy ideas, smartness and leadership. But they won't see that!''

**''They can't see, but I do. I can see there's a nice girl somewhere hidden in this tough shell. A nice girl who's dying to come out and show her other side. A nice girl that's as awesome as the mean one.'' Heather somewaht freezee. Nobody had ever said those kind of things. She started to feel somewhat strange. She felt like she had a friend, but somewhat was a feeling deeper, and maybe, she found the revenge for LeShawna? ''You can see that I'm great girl inside...'' ''Of I course I do Heather. I can see your inner beauty. And your physical beauty. I still remember how cute are your boo...'' ''Okay, shut up! Bah, That was the most embarrassing moment on my life!'' ''And the best moment of my life!'' Heather glared mad at him, and he smiled.**

''Heather, I think I like you! There's something on you that attract me. But I don't know what's exactly, maybe a mix of your great and strong personality and endless beauty.'' Then suddenly Harold pushed Heather into him and Kissed her. She was very confused, but didn't do nothing to stop the kiss. She was confused because all the boys she has kissed, were just for fun. She never kissed a boy that she felt... something. She couldn't describe that feeling. Was a mix of a possible friendship with a want for revenge and the gratitude that someone saw the true her.

**The kisses turned into make outs. Then, half hour later. They stopped. It was already midnight. They had to go back to the trailers. The said goodbye and went away from each other. Heather went to slepping. She would love to say that that kiss was just for a revenge, but that would be a lie. She ha feelings for that Kiss. Either she likes to admit or not. So Heather laid down on the bed. Before fell asleep, she tought about her new friend, if the ''revenge'' is really a ''revenge'' and planned a way to cut off Courtney's beautiful hair.**

the end


End file.
